


Some Spies on the Inside

by codenametargeter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Because I just wanted to write something fun for Kalin, F/F, Missing Scene, The Celchus are better than you, We Rise and We Fall and We Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter
Summary: After almost a year hunting the First Order, any assignment around Hosnian Prime's bound to feel boring especially when your former commanding officer's resigned his commission to go join the Resistance. So it's kind of hard to say no when a pretty girl asks Kalin Werth to help the Resistance and honestly? She's not even sure she'd want to.





	Some Spies on the Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Enemy Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715690) by [codenametargeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter). 



> I've had the basic idea for a while after one of my lovely commenters professed an appreciation for Kalin but it's taken a long time to actually get written. Honestly, I've been using this as a way to ease my way back into writing. Also because Kalin and Korrie are adorable together.
> 
> This takes place after the events of The Enemy Ahead and before/during the early chapter of Scattered to the Winds. I promise that I'm actually working on the third/final fic in that series. Seriously.

It had been two months and Kalin Werth still wasn't used to walking through the corridors of the  _ Adamant _ and not running into Hux. Teravo did what he could but they both knew things just hadn't felt the same since one Major Brendol Hux had angrily resigned his commission from the New Republic and left to join Leia Organa’s Resistance. It’d been one of the only times she could ever recall him doing something rash. She didn't blame him though. The Admirals’ Board tended to be a pain even on a good day and that most certainly had not been a good day. 

The  _ Adamant _ had been kept close to Hosnian Prime ever since they’d returned. In some ways, it was nice to have solid ground under her feet on a regular basis but in others...she was bored. Bored enough to consider heading off to the Resistance during the particularly quiet spells. 

She was just about to head into the usual naval tapcaf hangout when she stopped dead in her tracks, surprised to see a somewhat familiar face approaching from the other direction. “Korr Sella?”

It took only the briefest of moments before the other woman’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Lieutenant Werth!  No wait sorry, Lieutenant Commander. Congratulations on the promotion.”

“Thank you,” Kalin said, not fighting back her smile. She’d gotten a chance to know Korr while everyone had been preparing to brief the Admirals’ Board and then the Senate on their mission findings. They’d hit it off almost immediately thanks to shared experiences working as aides but Kalin had found herself liking her for far more than that… and it didn’t hurt that she looked good in those fancy senatorial aide clothes. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

“I’m on planet for Leia, obviously,” Korr said. “It’s getting harder for her to split her time between the Senate and the Resistance so she sends me to represent her sometimes.”

Both of Kalin’s eyebrows shot up. “In the Senate?”

“Only once. It’s usually just for meetings. It’s nice to get off base though.” 

“The Resistance base,” Kalin said slowly.

Korr smiled. “Yes.” She hesitated for a moment before continuing. “We’re always welcoming new recruits.”

For a brief second, she considered it before shaking her head regretfully. “I can’t. Not right now at least. Captain Teravo would never forgive me if I left so soon after Hux.”

“Maybe one day then.”

“Maybe,” Kalin agreed with a little shrug. 

“Well, I--” Korr broke off mid-sentence as she caught sight of someone across the way. “That’s Senator Shesh. She’s been dodging all of Leia’s calls.”

“We can catch up another time,” Kalin said understandingly and the two women exchanged the smiles that only those who’d spent years as someone’s right hand woman would understand.

“It was good to see you. We’ll have to do this again sometime,” Korr said, walking backwards for a few strides before winking and running off after the brightly dressed Senator.

~

The second time Kalin ran into Korr, she strongly suspected it was the furthest thing from a coincidence but she definitely wasn’t complaining. “Twice in two weeks,” Kalin said teasingly. 

“Once more and it’ll become a pattern.”

Korr grinned. “I could think of worse patterns to establish.”

“Me too.” The words escaped her in a fairly flirtatious tone before she could stop them. “So are you here for Senator Organa again?”

“Always,” Korr replied, seemingly unbothered by the flirting. “I’m actually on my way to a meeting with Senator Calve on her behalf.”

Kalin raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t this base a little bit out of your way?”

“Not if you’re hoping to run into someone stationed here.”

Her eyes widened. “I--Oh.”

The other woman opened her mouth but was cut off by the insistent beeping of her comlink. She frowned as she read the message. “Shavit, I knew I should have left earlier.”

Kalin shoved down a feeling of disappointment. “Something wrong?”

“No. Well, yes but nothing significant. The Senator just rescheduled our meeting for earlier and—would you get drinks with me tomorrow?”

“Where and when?’ Kalin asked immediately, not even needing to think about it.

“How about 1900 at Chelmen’s? It’s a cantina about five blocks from the Senate.”

“I know it.”

“Good,” Korr said with a smile before reluctantly stepping backwards. “Tomorrow night then.”

It was only after she’d left that Kalin realized that she wasn’t entirely sure whether or not she’d been just asked on a date or if this was completely platonic. 

Not knowing made deciding what to wear the next night a bit of a debate. In the end, a lack of time made the decision for her and she settled for just throwing a jacket on over her uniform. 

Korr Sella was already waiting for her just inside the door of Chelmen’s. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Kalin replied back with a smile. “Did you make your meeting?”

“With an entire minute to spare. Come on, we’ve got a table in the back and I’ll get you a drink.”

Both of Kalin’s eyebrows shot up a few moments later as she spotted Tycho Celchu sitting in a back corner of the cantina. Words escaped her before she could stop them. “Well. I guess that answers the question of whether or not this is a date.”

Korr smiled apologetically.  “Sorry, I might have deliberately mislead you a little.”  She hesitated.  “But another time… maybe it could be.”

“Oh,” Kalin said, feeling herself blush.  “So what is this then?”

“I’ll let General Celchu explain.”

“It’s good to see you again,” Tycho said, rising to his feet to greet them both as they came within earshot.  

Kalin shook his proffered hand, trying to push down her feelings of unease.  “You as well, General.”

“You can just call me Tycho,” he said easily. “We’re not on duty and this isn’t New Republic business.”

“So what is this then?” she asked as they all took their seats.  

Tycho waited for the server to set three fresh lomin ales in front of them before speaking again.  “Technically, I think it counts as mild treason.”

Kalin narrowed her eyes.  “This is for the Resistance, isn’t it?”

Korr smiled broadly.  “I told you she was smart.”

“Something I never doubted,” Tycho said.  “Yes, it’s for the Resistance.”

“I’m in.”

Tycho and Korr exchanged glances, eyebrows raised.  “You don’t even know what we’re going to ask,” Korr said carefully.

Kalin shook her head.  “It doesn’t matter.”  She raised her lomin halfway to her lips before pausing at their still surprised expressions.  “What?  Did you think that I wasn’t just as mad as Hux about how the Admirals’ Board treated us? I would’ve resigned my commission right then and there too if Hux hadn’t insisted otherwise.”

“You need to be sure,” Tycho said seriously. “There’s likely no turning back from this. If you’re in, you’re in.”

“I’m in,” Kalin repeated firmly. “Whatever you want from me. Whatever the Resistance wants.”

“Then I’d like to reassign you to my staff. It won’t be as exciting as the  _ Adamant _ but it’ll mean that I can task you as necessary without raising too many eyebrows.”

“The work the  _ Adamant _ ’s been doing since our mission ended isn’t something I’d categorize as exciting. System patrols barely require more than a skeleton crew.”

“You still don’t know what we were going to ask from you,” Korr interjected, a bit of concern in her dark eyes.

“Oh.” By some miracle, Kalin managed to stop herself from blushing. “Right. What do you want me to do?”

“We’re looking to funnel support and supplies towards the Resistance,” Korr said. “As much as we can manage without arousing too much suspicion.” 

“How?”

“Creative logistical accounting.” 

“Oo.” Realistically speaking, Kalin knew that at least a small part of her should have felt concerned by hearing a phrase so often associated with a court martial but she couldn’t help but feel completely and utterly intrigued by the potential challenge. “How much are we talking? Roughly, I mean.”

“That’s the challenge,” Tycho answered. “The Resistance will take whatever it can get.” 

She smiled. “When do I start?”

“Tomorrow if I submit the proper authorization before 2100. Speaking of which,” Tycho drained the last of his ale and stood up, tossing some credits down. “I believe I have paperwork to finish for that. I’m sure I’ll speak with both of you tomorrow.” 

They exchanged farewells and Kalin had to force herself not to stand and salute as he left. “Why me?” she asked Korr bluntly as soon as he was gone.

Korr shrugged. “Because you’re smart.”

“There are plenty of other smart people in the military.”

“And because Hux trusts you and Tycho trusts Hux.”

“Oh.”

Korr grinned. “It’s a good thing, Kalin. Most people can’t say that.”

“Believe me, I know,” Kalin said dryly. It was with reluctance that she glanced down at the time. “I should… if the general wants me to report for duty tomorrow…”

“You can at least stay and finish your drink. There’s time enough for that. Besides…” her teeth tugged at her lower lip, “we still need to catch up.”

“You don’t have another meeting to run off to for the Senator?” Kalin asked teasingly.

Korr grinned. “Not this time. So tell me, how’s it been on the  _ Adamant _ since the Major left?”

It wasn’t long before they fell into easy conversation, each updating the other on the going-ons of the Resistance and the New Republic, including mutual acquaintances. It was the first news Kalin’d had of Hux and Ben since they’d left and definitely a welcome update but she enjoyed their exchange for more than that. Talking to Korr was easy; something she’d thought since they’d first met in Senator Organa’s office all those weeks ago. They simply understood each other. 

It was with reluctance that they finally rose from their table and left the cantina, initial drinks and a second long since finished. 

“Hey Kalin?” She paused and looked back at the almost sheepishly smiling Korr. “I was serious before. About this being a date another time."

“I’d like that.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Kalin confirmed, turning so she was fully facing the other woman. This was by the far the least self-assured she’d ever seen Korr and it was strange to say the least. Steeling herself, she closed the distance between them and lightly pressed her lips against Korr’s cheek before stepping back again. “Comm me, okay?”

“Tomorrow,” Korr promised, corners of her lips upturned into a smile.

Sleep didn’t come easy for her that night.

By the time Kalin made her way to the  _ Adamant _ the next morning, her new orders were already loaded onto her datapad and Teravo looked morose. 

“Is it me?” Teravo asked. “I’m starting to think it’s me.”

“It’s not you,” Kalin reassured him, shoving a few more things into her bag. “It’s just where the New Republic wants me to serve.”

He fixed her with an uncharacteristic stare, dark eyes clearly filled with disbelief. “Uh-huh. Sure. And I’m a Toydarian.”

She broke first and looked away. “It’s not like I’m ranked high enough to have any say in where I’m assigned.”

“So it’s just a coincidence that you’re being reassigned to General Celchu’s office?”

“He probably just had another aide be reassigned or promoted and I do have a talent for it.”

“Kalin.” There was something in his voice that made her look away from her packing. “I’m not happy about what happened with Hux either. If the truth is what I think it is… you can trust me.”

She hesitated. “There’s not really much I can say, Ele. Not yet.”  

With a sigh, he leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. “Okay, fine. But if Celchu makes moves towards…”

“I’ll let you know,” she promised, shoving the last thing in her bag and slinging it onto her left shoulder so she could still salute with her right hand. “Permission to disembark, Captain.”

Teravo sighed again before begrudgingly returning the salute. “Permission granted. Even though I know Celchu would just march down here and override me if I said it wasn’t.”

“Probably. It’s not like I’m leaving the planet. I’ll keep in touch."

“That’s what Hux said too,” Teravo said morosely. 

Although the shuttle back down to the planet made good time, it still felt like an eternity before Kalin was standing in front of a young lieutenant’s desk outside of General Celchu’s offices. 

“You’re not on his schedule,” the lieutenant objected for the second time. “The General’s busy right now anyways. His wife is here.” 

“I already told you that I have my orders. They’re right here,” Kalin said, resisting the urge to shake them in front of his nose. 

“Orders can be faked.”

Words that she once would have never dreamed of saying while on duty were on the tip of her tongue when the office door opened and Tycho himself appeared. “Ah good. You’re here. I wasn’t sure how long everything would take with the  _ Adamant _ . Any issues with Teravo?”

“No sir,” she replied smoothly. 

“Excellent. Come inside. We can continue our discussion.”

Because Kalin was a professional, she didn't smirk or even give the young lieutenant a look that said ‘told you so.’ Outwardly at least. He had, however, been correct about the general having company. A white haired woman with a regal air about her rose to her feet as the door shut behind her.  

“Kalin Werth, I’d like you to meet my wife, Winter. She’ll be working with us on this project.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Winter said with a nod, reaching out to shake her hand. 

“The pleasure’s all mine, ma’am,” Kalin replied, trying to remain outwardly stoic. She knew who the older woman was, of course. It was difficult to be a huge fan of Princess Leia and not recognize her aide and confidant from both the Senate and Rebellion. She was just glad that Hux wasn't there for this initial meeting because he would have teased her almost as much as he had when she’d met Leia. Or at least what counted as teasing when it came to Hux. “Hopefully I can be as much help as the General thinks.” 

Tycho smiled. “I wouldn't have recruited you for this if I didn't believe you’d be an asset."

“It’ll be a challenge but not impossible,” Winter continued for him. “I did this sort of work for the Rebel Alliance years ago. This should actually be easier since we don't have to worry about hacking into the systems first.”

Kalin frowned ever so slightly. “We just have to do it without getting anyone court martialed.”

“Precisely.”

“That’ll be easy,” she deadpanned. 

Both Celchus laughed at that and she felt a little bit more at ease. Even after a year, she hadn't grown entirely accustomed to being in the presence of heroes especially when they treated her like an equal. “I’ll show you the office we’ve set up for you two to work,” Tycho said, gesturing for them both to follow him. 

It took time for Kalin to acclimate to working with Winter Celchu. She wasn't, as Kalin had expected, just like Princess Leia. They both had the same poise and intensity but whereas Leia could be difficult to figure out at times because of her practiced politician smile, Winter was downright stoic. It was often unsettling to encounter her perfect memory in practice. She could glance at a page for all of three seconds and recreate it perfectly five days later. It also occasionally made her feel a little useless. Eventually though, she adapted; even discovering that the older woman had a subdued sense of humor paired with that immense sadness that all Alderaanian survivors seemed to carry with them.

As for the work itself… she found herself easily caught up by the intricacy of it all. It was engaging in a way that assignments hadn’t been since the  _ Adamant’s _ last serious mission. She found herself enjoying reporting to the base every morning even as the weeks continued and their progress was measured on a painfully slow scale. The occasional dinners with Korr Sella certainly didn’t hurt.

“I have an idea,” Kalin said suddenly one day. Winter merely raised an eyebrow in response and she had to force herself not to shrink back. “It might not be a good idea but it’s an idea.”

“The Rebellion was born out of a bad idea,” the other woman said. “What’s your idea?”

“We use one of the Senators who’s been pushing for the New Republic to disarm to get capital ships declared excess so the Resistance can take possession.”

“How?”

Even after weeks of working together, Kalin was still a little taken aback by how bluntly the question was phrased. “We… we get one of the Senators who supports the Resistance to help us.” She started out hesitantly but her voice gained surety as she continued and the plan solidified in her mind. “We ask someone who hasn't openly declared their support. It won't be tracked back to us…it’ll look like a happy accident.” 

Winter’s expression was, as ever, unreadable. “I have a few ideas but do you have any suggestions as to who we should ask?” 

“No,” Kalin said, feeling her smile spread despite herself, “but I bet I know who does.”  

~ 

“Ooo,” Korr said once they’d laid out the bare bones idea to her.  

Kalin frowned at the hologram. “Is that a good ‘ooo’ or a bad ‘ooo’?”

“A good one,” she reassured her, head already bent over a datapad. “I already have a few ideas for who to talk to. Maybe Senator Vicly... I’ll have to see who Leia thinks would be the best combination. And she’ll probably have to make the request herself."

“Make what request?” a disembodied voice asked.

Korr turned and shifted, letting Leia step into the camera’s range even while answering, “That one of your fellow Senators helps us steal some ships.”

“Technically, we wouldn’t be stealing them,” Winter interjected mildly. “The intent is to reappropriate excess materials for the greater good.” 

Leia smiled. “Just like the old days.” 

“Just with more politics.” 

“Unfortunately.” Leia frowned a little, considering the matter. “Varish might be willing to help us but she’s not on the Armed Forces committee. No one on that committee particularly likes me anymore. Let me think on it during the flight over to Hosnian Prime. Korr, can you--”

“On it, ma’am,” Korr said, apparently already knowing whatever Leia was going to ask. She paused just long enough to smile at Kalin before vanishing.

“This is a good idea, Winter. I don’t know why we didn’t think of it sooner.”

Winter broke in smoothly, “It was entirely Kalin’s.”

If she was surprised, she didn’t show it. “Very well done, Kalin. Now we just have to see if I can pull it off. We’ll see you in a few days.”

The hologram vanished as Leia ended the transmission on her end and Kalin let herself bask in the princess’s praise, letting the corners of her mouth twitch upwards for a brief moment before reschooling her face to blankness. It wasn’t quite fast enough for Winter not to notice (she noticed everything) but she said nothing. “We’ll need to work faster over the next few days in case this succeeds.” 

Kalin frowned. “Why?” 

“Because,” Winter said plainly, reaching for her datapad, “if we pull this off, we’ll have to leave for the Resistance officially. Even the New Republic can only be blind for so long.” 

“Oo.” Hux was going to be so mad when she showed up at… wherever the Resistance base was. It was going to be worth it. “Right. What do you need me to do?”

She tossed her another datapad. “We’ll need a list of ships to recommend for excess. Preferably ones with sympathetic captains who might--”

“--want to join us, got it,” Kalin finished for her. She already knew which ship’s name and captain to put on the top of the list.

~

Kalin Werth left the New Republic with far less drama than her former commanding officer but joined the Resistance with far more flair. Twelve capital ships and hundreds of new recruits worth of flair. (Shared flair with the Celchus but flair nonetheless.) 

“Hey,” Korr said as she stepped aboard the _Adamant_ several weeks later.  

“Hey,” Kalin replied, keeping to her military posture despite the grin on her face and her decidedly civilian attire. “Did you want to join the _Adamant’s_ crew? I believe we’re officially calling ourselves pirates for another 67 minutes.”  

“Are there any perks?” 

She shrugged. “You get to make bad jokes about being a space pirate?” 

Korr smirked. “That works for me.” Impatient, she closed the distance between them so she could kiss her. “Glad you finally saw reason,” she half-whispered once they parted. “The New Republic didn’t deserve you.” 

“Had to show up with something that would impress you more than just a few dates,” Kalin replied. “Listen Korr… I know a war’s not the best time to start something like this but… if you want to try this…”

“I think we’ve already tried it.” 

“Oh. Well. Want to keep trying it some more?”

Korr’s only response was to slip her hand into Kalin’s, entwining their fingers together.

 


End file.
